The Protector
by tragicromance
Summary: Set roughly in around Eclipse I think. Edward is away and Bella gets lonely. She also gets a surprise visitor in the middle of the night... More chapters to come
1. Chapter 1

****DISCLAIMER** I don't own the Twilight series or anything related to it. I just love it. Sooo much. =]**

_Hey everyone. Not really sure where this came from, but I thought the idea was interesting. _

_Hope you like it._

_Reviews are very much appreciated. =]_

……………………………………………………………………………_.._

I couldn't stand it when Edward wasn't with me. It really did feel like I wasn't whole. My anger at him was slowly decreasing as I realized how much I already missed him…

Once again I was being held hostage. Forced to stay at Edward's house under the watchful eye (and mind) of Alice, for fear that I would go and visit my "dangerous werewolf friend". Jacob was hardly dangerous.

Emmett was also home, though I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he would choose to stay if Rosalie had gone with Edward and the others too.

I had to admit, I did love the bed Edward had organized to be put in his room for me… As I lay there a lovely image came into my head. Me…lying across the large bed, wearing barely anything… Then Edward comes home. He opens the door and shuts it behind him. _He_ isn't wearing _anything_. He climbs onto the bed with me. He kisses me, touches me, presses himself against me…

No, I had to stop thinking about that. Edward wouldn't be back for 2 days. Surely I could last that long without going insane? Well I hoped so.

For hours that night I couldn't sleep. I wanted Edward to be there _so _badly. And just the thought of his beautiful body touching mine was making me wet…

I decided to take off my shirt… it was a bit hot anyway.

I kept thinking about Edward, and before I knew it I was lying naked under the soft sheet, which barely covered me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I reached up and started gently rubbing my nipples. They were already so hard. I pretended it was him touching me. I slid two fingers inside myself I felt how wet I was, and I noticed my breathing getting heavier. When I thrust my fingers deeper and deeper inside my pussy, I pretended it was Edward's hard cock inside of me.

I imagined his lips touching every inch of my skin… I could see his body lying above mine so clearly, making love to me in a careful but passionate way…

I moved the sheet so that it wasn't covering me at all anymore. My hands roamed all over my body, making me tremble. I pictured his hands caressing my breasts…his tongue moving in circles on my hard nipples…

Slowly I pushed my fingers in and out of my wet pussy, wondering what his tongue would feel like if he were moving it around inside of me.

I started moaning louder and louder, spreading my legs as far as I could… when I noticed someone in the corner of my eye. Someone standing in the doorway… watching me.

At first I thought it was Edward… but then I saw how _big_ the person was. Muscular…

It was Emmett.

I didn't move. I just lay there staring at him, and him at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face, but for a moment I could have sworn it looked like a mix between amusement…and hunger.

He started moving closer to the bed. I was petrified. What was he doing? What was he _going_ to do?!

As he came closer I started to take more notice of his appearance. He was wearing only some tight, black boxer shorts… and from where I was it seemed as if he had grown even more from when I had last seen him. In the faint moonlight I could make out the perfection of his chest…and his arms…and other places I was shocked to be staring at.

I couldn't believe what he had seen me doing.

Worse, I couldn't believe what was happening! Emmett crawled onto the large bed, then lay on top of me. I was too shocked too move, and still a little bit frightened. Emmett _was_ frightening. I could my heartbeat getting faster and louder.

He leant forward and kissed me softly on the cheek. I didn't react. Then he put his face so close to mine, and his lips so close to mine, that I stopped breathing all together. I looked into his eyes, and they were darker than I was used to seeing, but not black. For a few seconds neither of us moved. We just lay there, his lips not even a inch away from mine… and I didn't know what to do.

Why wasn't I stopping him?!

Finally his mouth touched mine, and I still didn't do a thing about it. I wasn't thinking about Edward anymore. All I could think about was that this beautiful creature was kissing me…and I _wanted_ him. But I still wasn't sure about _what _I wanted to happen.

His lips moved against mine and I couldn't help but moan. His kiss felt _so_ good, and he smelt amazing… He was being so gentle. I'd never seen that side of Emmett before. I'd always seen him as something of a big brother. A protector. But in that moment, everything felt different.

I felt his tongue in my mouth, and after what seemed like an extremely long kiss, he moved his lips to my neck. It was amazing…but as I felt his obvious hardness pressing against me, for a split second I felt incredibly guilty.

"Emmett, wait…" I began, but I was cut off by Emmett's cool, strong hand covering my mouth.

"Shhh Bella." he whispered. "It's okay. I know you want this…"

And as scared as I was, I knew he was right.

I could see the hunger and lust in his eyes… I started to wonder if this was safe at all, but I forgot about that when Emmett reached down and slipped off the shorts he was wearing…then ran his hand down my body and thrust two fingers inside of me.

"Ohhhh!" I moaned, trying not to be too loud. Emmett started rubbing my clit, harder and harder… almost making me scream. At the same time he sucked on my hard nipples. I ran my hands over his broad, amazing chest.

"Do you like that Bella?" he asked me, gently pinching one of my nipples between his fingers.

"Yessss! Don't stop!" I begged him.

"You're so fucking wet…" Emmett grabbed his cock and rubbed it against my pussy. I couldn't believe how good it felt. "Do you want me to fuck you Bella?"

I didn't say anything, I just moaned and screamed his name.

Suddenly he reached forward and grabbed my arms, holding them over my head on the bed. He was pushing so hard on my wrists, but I didn't care. He moved up and sucked on my nipples again, flicking his tongue over them.

"Spread your legs Bella." he whispered to me, and I did what he said.

I wanted him _so _badly.

"Wider Bella, wider…" he said a little louder. I spread my legs as far as I could, exposing myself to him. He still hadn't released me from his iron grip on my wrists. I had never wanted anyone so badly in my life.

"Tell me you want my cock Bella…"

"I want you inside me Emmett." I told him. He was teasing me.

He kissed me on the lips again, his lips moving against mine with unimaginable passion.

And with that he thrust his hard cock into me.

I screamed, but it wasn't from pain at all.

"Is that hard enough for you Bella?" he asked with a smile, still holding my arms over my head. But I couldn't even answer. I had never felt anything like that before. His cock felt so good inside of me, and everything felt _so_ right. I wanted him to fuck me harder, and faster… I never wanted him to stop.

As he fucked me he licked my hard nipples, bringing me to the edge.

"Harder, Emmett! Harder!" I screamed. He was thrusting in and out of me at an unbelievable speed and just the sight of him moving into me was enough to make me cum.

I arched my back as I came, his huge hard cock slamming into me, rubbing against my clit.

"OHHHHH EMMETT!! FUCK ME HARDER!" I screamed, the waves of pleasure moving throughout my body.

I was screaming louder and louder for so long, I didn't think it was ever going to end. And I didn't want it to.

Eventually it did end, and Emmett slowly pulled out of me, then released me from his grasp.

I couldn't move, I was still recovering from what had happened. I could barely remember where I was, let alone _who_ I was.

Then I felt Emmett's cool lips on my lips, my cheek, then my forehead…

"Whenever you want me Bella, I'm here…" he whispered in my ear.

I watched as he stood next to the bed, putting his shorts back on. Then he reached over, pulled the sheet over me…and walked out of the door again, shutting it behind him…

I had always thought of him as the protector, the big brother I never had, the friend… but now Emmett Cullen was _much_ more to me.


	2. Chapter 2

****DISCLAIMER** I clearly don't own Twilight, or I wouldn't be on Fan Fiction at all. Stephenie Meyer rules all. **

Not sure where this story is going at the moment, but I hope you enjoy this anyway =]

…………………………………………………

I lay there awake for what felt like _hours_…thinking about what had happened. I still couldn't believe it.

_Whenever you want me Bella, I'm here…_

Yes, Emmett had definitely said that.

I couldn't tell what time it was, but I guessed it would start to get light in a couple of hours. Would Emmett still be here, or would he be out? As I lay there, I thought about how good it had felt, being with Emmett. I replayed it over and over in my head like a movie, particularly the part where he said, _Whenever you want me Bella, I'm here…_

Those words would not get out of my head.

What harm would it do, if I got up and checked if he was still around? And if I happened to bump into him, would that really be so bad? I knew what Emmett had said to me was true. I _did_ want him. I _did_ need him…and even though it had not been long since he had left my room, I knew I needed him again…

With a deep breath I got out of bed, and threw on a singlet and some shorts. Walking around the house, it wasn't quite pitch black, but I couldn't see much at all. The house was also dead silent.

I walked into the kitchen, probably the last place I would expect to find a Cullen. In the darkness I tripped over something on the floor, and at the moment I realized I was going to fall flat on my face, I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist and pull me back up.

There was no way it was Alice, I could tell that straight away.

Then I felt his lips at my ear…

"Should someone as uncoordinated as you really be stumbling around in the dark, Bella?"

I turned around, and Emmett was smirking at me. His arm still held onto my waist, and my back was now pressed against one of the kitchen benches.

"I was just…looking for Alice…" I lied, unconvincingly. Just like before, he was standing in front of me in only those tight shorts…even in the dark I could see the muscles of his chest…and the noticeable bulge somewhere else…

Emmett leant forward and pressed his cool lips to my neck. I shivered.

"I know what you were doing Bella." he told me, between kisses. "And I meant what I said."

His hand slid under my shirt, slowly moving upwards…

"What…what do you mean?" I was slightly out of breath.

Emmett looked me in the eyes.

"_Whenever_ you want me…"

And with that he kissed me on the lips, and I nearly stopped breathing completely. I felt his tongue in my mouth and his hands all over my body.

How could I deny it? I _wanted_ him.

He pressed his amazing body against mine. I heard him moan as he rubbed against me. Very gently, he lifted my shirt over my head and threw it to the side. With a shock I realized I hadn't put on a bra…or underwear. As he kissed me his fingers softly touched my nipples, making them hard.

It felt amazing, but I wanted more… I took his hand, moving it slowly inside the shorts I was wearing, knowing I didn't have any underwear on…then he froze.

"What's wrong?"

He held up the arm I had touched him with, and that was when I noticed the bruises.

"Bella, did I do that?!" Emmett looked genuinely horrified.

I put my hand on his cheek.

"I didn't even notice. It doesn't hurt."

"Maybe this isn't such a good -"

But before he could say anything else I crushed my body to his, kissing him as passionately as I could. Emmett responded, running his hands through my hair. My hard nipples touched his chest, making me moan.

When we finally broke apart, I took his hand and once again slipped it inside of my shorts. I wasn't sure where the confidence was coming from, I just knew that I needed him.

"Emmett, I think a few bruises are worth it…"

After a moment's hesitation, I felt two of his fingers dip inside of me. I was _very_ wet, and as his fingers rubbed my clit I started to moan loudly almost straight away.

"Mmm, harder Emmett…"

Instead of obeying me Emmett lifted me into his arms, and carried me over to the sofa in the next room. Looking me in the eye the entire time, he pulled down my shorts, then his…discarding both items of clothing on the floor beside us. Even though it was still quite dark, I could see how hard his cock was…and how big it was…

Emmett reached out and ran his hand over my pussy, feeling the heat and how wet I was. I thrust against his hand, wanting to badly for him to be inside me again.

"Please…" I moaned.

"Please what Bella?" he teased, fingering me with one hand and touching _himself_ with the other.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to tease _him. _I wanted to touch him…and taste him…

The look on Emmett's face was priceless as I knelt down in front of him. Never having done something like that before, I wasn't sure where to start…so I put my tongue at the base of his hard cock, then licked him, all the way up to the head…

"Ohhhh, Bella!" Emmett screamed.

I slipped his cock into my mouth, softly sucking on it. At the same time I massaged his balls. For a moment I imagined what Alice might have "seen", when I decided to do this… but I shook the thought, thoroughly enjoying the sounds Emmett was making.

Was I really doing this? I couldn't quite believe it. It was as if Emmett brought out a new confidence in me. A new side to me, even. A side I really really liked…

I started sucking him faster and faster. It was amazing, almost having _power_ over Emmett. Emmett, this incredibly strong, terrifyingly beautiful creature. I could sense that he was about to come, and I stopped, not wanting it to all be over just yet. Before I could decide what to do next, Emmett's strong arms lifted me onto the couch, and with a gasp from me, he sat me down so that his cock was inside me. Then he began effortlessly moving me up and down, moving his hardness in and out of me. I barely needed to move at all. I felt like I was weightless.

"Do you like that Bella?" he whispered, pausing for a moment occasionally to lick my hard nipples.

I could feel his dick easily moving in and out of me, faster and faster. It felt amazing. I was probably going to have bruises on my hips later, which was where his hands were holding onto me…but I didn't care.

"Yes, yes!"

"You're so wet Bella…I want to lick your wet pussy…"

I had started to scream his name, never wanting him to stop.

He was moving me so easily, my breasts moving up and down as he fucked me.

"Ohhh Emmett, I'm going to come!!" I yelled.

As we both came we thrust against each other as fast as we could, screaming out in cries of passion. In that moment I didn't feel once ounce of guilt for what I was doing, and it was incredible.

When it was over we lay there together on the sofa, Emmett's hands gently stroking my naked body.

I didn't know what to say. It was starting to get a little lighter outside, so I could see him much easier. And it was a lovely sight.

"Are you alright Bella?"

It was a question I never thought I'd hear _Emmett _ask me.

"The others will be home in a couple of days…"

Emmett didn't say anything for a moment, then he smirked at me.

"True. But we have tomorrow…and the next day…"

"And then…"

Emmett put his finger to my lips.

"Bella, don't think about it. Can't we just enjoy this, for now?"

I didn't respond.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, I can just be here…"

But looking into his eyes, I couldn't help but wonder if it _did_ mean something to him.

I didn't get to discuss the matter any further though, because at that moment Emmett whispered in my ear, "Now…there's something I'd like to do…" and with a smile he moved so that he was at the other end of the couch. He easily spread my legs apart, and when I felt his tongue touching my wetness, I completely lost my train of thought. But I still couldn't shake my sense of dread…


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER* - I don't own Twilight or anything related to Twilight so if nobody sued me or anything that would be great :)**

_I know, I know… I'm an awful person for not updating this in so long. _

_Well this is the second last chapter I think, so enjoy! :)_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up the next morning not really knowing _what_ to believe. There was something about the way Emmett had acted last night…something that made me think that maybe what we had done was far more than just sex to him. And that made me wonder if it was more than just sex to ME…

But I tried to put that out of my mind as I walked downstairs, intending to go and visit Jacob. I hadn't seen him in way too long. I was wearing a wavy black skirt and white singlet top – and was about to go out the front door when I felt someone standing behind me.

"Bella, where are you going?"

It was Alice – and the way Alice was looking at me made my face turn bright red. Suddenly I had a terrifying thought…had she _seen_ what was going to happen between Emmett and I? She definitely looked like she was trying to stop herself from saying something.

"I was going to go visit Jacob. I'd be back in a few hours." I finally answered.

"By yourself? Oh no, I don't think Edward would like that very much Bella."

I got the feeling Alice knew of something _else_ Edward wouldn't like very much…

"Alice I'll be fine, I'll take my truck and I'll be back in a few hours." I told her with what I thought was a reassuring smile. Alice looked as if she was about to protest some more, when Emmett entered.

"I'll take you Bella. Edward wouldn't want you going alone, Alice is right." he said, both him and Alice giving me completely unreadable looks. Alice did not reply, instead she just nodded and walked away. She was usually much more talkative…which worried me.

"We'll take the jeep, yeah?" He asked, putting a hand on my back. I just nodded, a million thoughts racing through my mind. Just how strong were my feelings for Emmett? And his for me?

There was silence as we settled in our seats and Emmett started the car – but then about 2 minutes into the drive Emmett broke the silence.

"I guess you're thinking about whether or not Alice knows?"

I froze.

"Uhh…yeah. I suppose I am."

"I think it's pretty much guaranteed that she does. But you really shouldn't worry about it too much."

"How can I NOT worry about it?!" I raised my voice a little too much, looking over at him in frustration. "Emmett the others come home _really_ soon… Edward will read your mind as soon as he gets here…and then what?"

Emmett didn't reply – and in this silence I couldn't help but stare at him. He _was_ beautiful. More than beautiful. My eyes roamed over his chest…then down to his pants…

"I don't know about you Bella, but I'd really prefer not to think about that at all. I seriously have no idea what to do…okay? Bella? What are you staring at?"

Once again my face turned bright red.

"Nothing."

Emmett smiled. "Ooookay."

"I'm just really confused…about everything…" I replied.

Emmett's smile faded and he looked at me with complete sadness, but like he knew exactly how I felt. Turning his head back to concentrate on the road, he reached over and took my hand in his. Without even thinking about it, I held his hand close to my chest. I really didn't want to let it go. This was definitely not how people who are only in it for the _sex_ behave. Not at all.

It was at that moment that I finally looked around, and realized we were not heading in the direction of Jacob's. In fact I had no idea _where_ we were. All I could tell is that we were on a narrow road surrounded by trees and lovely green grass. I didn't care though, because by then I had zero interest in being with anyone but Emmett.

All of a sudden the car came to a stop at what looked like the end of the road. We were still surrounded by trees, but there was a break in the trees that I could see.

Emmett moved closer to me in the car, his hand still holding mine.

"Please don't worry Bella…" he said quietly, before taking my face in his hands and kissing me.

By then I was quite used to kissing Emmett. My hands snaked around his waist, pulling his body closer to mine. I still couldn't get over how _big _he was. Even if he wasn't a vampire I was sure he'd be able to crush me in his grip. I didn't mind at all though, I loved the feeling of his strong arms around me…my hands feeling his broad chest.

We had only been kissing for a few minutes when Emmett's shirt came off. I didn't even see him take it off, suddenly it was just…gone. Which I was very happy about. His lips moved to my neck and I couldn't help but moan. It felt _so _amazing.

"Aren't you worn out from last night?" I asked, jokingly.

"Never." he told me with a smile, his hand running up my thigh and underneath my skirt.

I took hold of his hand, moving it further and further up my thigh until he was touching the front of my underwear… and then without warning Emmett lifted me up and carried me out of the car. I was highly disappointed for a minute, considering where his hand had almost been…

"_Where_ are we going Emmett?"

"Somewhere a little more comfortable than the jeep?" he replied – as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I couldn't help but laugh.

Emmett carried me past a group of trees, until we were standing in an enormous clearing. I could see some houses on the hills in the horizon – and wondered if anyone could see us from up there. I felt like we were very exposed, when of course we weren't.

He lay me down on the grass, then positioned himself on top of me. I was amazed at how comfortable the grass was. For a moment the memory of Edward and me in the meadow popped into my head, but it quickly disappeared.

Emmett lifted my shirt over my head, and kissed me again. He kissed me _so_ passionately, almost _lovingly_…

Before too long we were both only wearing our underwear. There was a certain thrill about being out in the open like that. Emmett's hands moved over my chest as he kissed me, then he slowly removed my bra. His cool hand touched one of my breasts, while he kissed the other… I closed my eyes, never wanting it to end. I could feel his hardness pressing against me – and resisted the urge to throw myself on top of him (even though I of course wasn't strong enough to do that).

I felt his tongue touch one of my hard nipples, and moaned his name. I never wanted to be away from him, and yet there was something I _had_ to ask him first.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"How do you feel about me Emmett?"

Emmett stopped kissing me for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

Emmett seemed generally curious, but I didn't really want to get into a discussion at that very second.

"Nevermind." I replied with a smile, pressing my lips to his and kissing him again – my tongue moving against his.

Emmett seemed suddenly confused and unsure about what he wanted to do, but I couldn't have that… as I kissed him I slid off my underwear. I was about to take off _his_ when his hand grabbed me by the wrist. He had grabbed it a little too hard without realizing – and he saw this from the look on my face.

"Oh my god, sorry!" He took my wrist and kissed it softly, noticing the bruises already there from the night before.

But I didn't want apologies and I didn't want him to have doubts… so once again I moved my hands to his underwear – and this time was successful.

It hadn't even been a day since I was last with Emmett and already I'd forgotten how incredible it felt – his naked body against mine.

I kissed his neck, and whispered in his ear…

"Please fuck me Emmett, I _need _you…"

And I genuinely did.

His hands ran over my thighs, making me wet with anticipation. His incredibly hard cock was _so_ close to me, but still so far away…

I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer to me. FINALLY I felt him enter me – with such force that I almost screamed – in surprise, not pain. His lips moved fiercely against mine at first while his cock thrust into me, but he eventually became more passionate than fierce. His lips touched my nipples again as he fucked me, drawing circles around them with his tongue. I leant back and looked up at the sky, moaning louder and louder.

I told him I was about to come – which was when he stopped thrusting and slowly pulled out of me…

I was almost out of breath.

"Emmett…what…are you doing?"

And then he started to tease me. I felt the head of his cock move inside me…then back out… Then he gently rubbed his hardness against my clit. I screamed out his name, begging him to fuck me hard like he had been doing before. He did, but not before leaning down and running his tongue over my wet pussy. I begged him again – and he thrust his cock into me once more. He was moving faster and harder inside of me, and I was screaming.

"Ohhhh EMMETT! FUCK! YESSSSS!"

He smiled and kissed me one last time, our tongues moving against each other as we both came. I had the most incredible orgasm I had ever had, continuously screaming Emmett's name as I felt his cock inside me.

He kissed me on the cheek and was about to pull out of me again, but I stopped him.

"No! Not yet…"

I just wanted to lay there for a while. He smiled at me and I brought his face to mine to kiss him. I pressed my lips to his and felt something I hadn't ever felt before. I didn't even know how to describe it. Emmett gently ran his hands over my body as we lay there – occasionally leaning down and placing soft kisses on me.

After a while Emmett reached for my clothes and dressed me – despite my protests about staying there a little longer. When we were both dressed, we walked hand in hand back over to the jeep. I didn't think my face would _ever_ stop being red and flushed. Emmett noticed, and leaned over to kiss my cheek. For a moment I wondered if I should be worried…my face being so flushed and full of blood…surely that must be a bad thing for him?

We got back into the car without saying a word. Perhaps we didn't need to. As we drove back to the Cullen's place, his hand still holding onto mine, I wasn't worried about Edward and the other Cullens' return. I was a lot more concerned about the fact that I was quite possible _in love_ with Emmett. And the fact that I was pretty sure he was in love with me too. As we arrived at the Cullen's house I wondered why Rosalie left in the first place. She never usually leaves without Emmett going with her. One thing I knew for sure is that things were about to get _very_ complicated...


	4. Chapter 4

***DISCLAIMER* - Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight-related, not me. I just love it. **

_So I think this will be the last chapter of this story. _

_I've decided I'm much better at one-shots haha :)_

_Enjoy!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

EMMETT'S POV:

It had been almost a month since it happened.

Everything felt wrong.

Nothing was the same anymore.

It was sort of like Bella had never come into our lives, apart from the fact that there was this awful tension between everyone in the family.

The look on Edward's face when he realised what had been going on…it still hadn't left my mind. There were screaming fights – I can't even remember how many. Between me and Edward, between me and Alice, between Edward and Alice, Edward, Bella and me, Rosalie and me…

Everything had come apart.

4 weeks later Edward still wasn't speaking to Bella or me. Neither was Rosalie of course. She had gone to stay with some friends up North, as far as I'd heard. Did I feel guilty about what I'd done to Rosalie? Of course I did. But what we had – it had been over for a long time.

When Edward found out, he made me feel like if it had been ANYBODY but _me_…he could have forgiven both of us. Edward didn't go with Rosalie, but he might as well have. We hadn't even looked at each other in weeks.

But I couldn't take not seeing Bella anymore. As awful as it was, what had happened…I was still very much in love with her. I couldn't pretend I wasn't. I _wouldn't _pretend. So a month after it happened, I went to her house to see her. Charlie was just leaving, and he told me she'd gone for a walk and that he was going to go find her before heading to work – where he was needed for some sort of emergency.

"You get to the station Chief Swan, I'll go find Bella and bring her home."

Charlie looked me up and down. It was true, he didn't know me very well. But I'd come by many times trying to see her…she wouldn't see me. Charlie nodded, and I started searching.

After half an hour I saw her – lying on the ground in a park, a drink in hand.

"Bella?!"

Very slowly she turned her head and looked up at me. She was sitting next to a bench in the small clearing, just near the road. Why the hell was she on the ground NEXT to a bench? I could smell alcohol on her.

"Oh nooo…please, not you…" she slurred. I sat down next to her.

"Bella are you drunk? What the fuck are you thinking, getting drunk in the woods _alone_ at night? That isn't you…" I reached out and stroked her hair. I wanted to tell her how much I'd missed her.

She closed her eyes, and I thought maybe she'd passed out or fallen asleep…until she started talking.

"You know, there've been times…when I've opened my eyes at night…and thought I saw him standing by my bed, watching me sleep."

I was confused, until he realized she meant Edward.

"Just like before…like he used to. BUT by the time I wake up the next morning I can neeeeever be sure if it was a dream…or NOT. I reeeally hope it was a dream Mette…EmmETT."

I could barely make out what she was saying, she was so drunk.

"Bella, I know it's been a hard few weeks…seriously, I get that… but – "

"Oh dooooo you? Do you GET it?" her eyes were wide open again.

"Yeah, Bella… I've been having just as tough a time as you have. But the thing that's been hurting the most is how much I've missed you…"

Her face was unreadable as she looked into my eyes.

"Missed what…fucking me?"

"You know it was more than that."

Bella looked away from me – and when she looked back she had tears in her eyes.

"Bella…"

I leant over and touched one of the tears that had started to run down her face. How could I have gone 4 whole weeks without being with her?! At that moment I couldn't imagine EVER being without her again.

And so I kissed her. I kissed that silly, depressed, drunk Bella and it was just as brilliant as it always was – even after all that had happened. She put her arms around me, dropping the bottle of alcohol and running her hands through my hair.

It was incredible, and I wanted to stay there with her forever – but after about a minute Bella suddenly pulled back and made a strange face at me.

Was something wrong? Did she want to stop?

Nope, it turned out she just wanted to throw up.

I quickly moved away from her, but looking down at my shirt, I could see she hadn't just made a mess of _her _clothes.

"Shit! Bella are you alright?"

Bella looked down at her own clothes, groaning.

"I'm _so_ sorry Emmett…" tears were forming in her eyes again.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Poor Bella.

"Why don't I take you home, yeah?"

Bella just nodded, and I helped her up – before walking her back to her house.

When we finally got there we made our way up to Bella's room, where Bella headed straight for the bed and slumped down on it.

"Bella, are you awake?"

"Yeahhhhh." she mumbled into the blankets.

I quickly took off my shirt and walked over to her,

"Here Bella, hand me your shirt – I'll find you another one."

Very slowly she lifted her shirt over her head and passed it to me. I figured she'd just go back to sleep and I would sit downstairs until Charlie got back…but when I put the shirts on a nearby chair and started looking through her clothes to find a shirt for her – she got up and stumbled over to the bathroom. I looked in to make sure she was okay, and saw that she was brushing her teeth – her toothbrush in one hand and a bottle of mouthwash in the other. I smiled – then continued looking for a shirt.

Finally I found a black singlet. _That will do_ – I thought.

I headed over to the bathroom again, and stopped when I saw her… She was standing there just in a black bra and some denim shorts. She'd just been wiping her face with a wet cloth, then he she moved it to her neck, then her chest…

Suddenly she saw me in the mirror, and turned around.

"I…found a shirt." I mumbled, handing it to her. She walked back over to the bed, and – facing away from me – she made sure she shirt wasn't inside out, before she started to put it on. I couldn't stop myself anymore. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Bella didn't even move – possibly because she had been expecting it. She turned around, and looked up at me – her beautiful body as close to mine as it could possibly be without actually touching me.

"I've missed you bella…" I said quietly. And I really meant it.

She didn't answer me at first – and he wondered how drunk she actually was. Had she even understood me?

I leant down to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Emmett…we…we can't…" she whispered. But I could tell her heart wasn't in the protest. I leant down – this time my lips met hers. I kissed her slowly and gently, cupping her face in my hands. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, and how I never wanted to be apart from her again.

Her arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to her. It felt so _right. _This was something that was always meant to happen. Something that _had_ to happen. I walked over to her bedroom door and turned off the light, then took her hand…pulling her to the bed. We lay next to each other, on our sides, so that we were looking at each other. Bella looked extremely tired, like she would pass out any minute.

I reached over and ran my hand up and down her bare arm… then her stomach… her chest…

"Can I touch you, bella?" I whispered. She nodded, smiling at me – so I slipped one of my hands under her bra, touching her soft breast. At the same time, I kissed her neck. As great as the rougher sex with Bella was, I thought I liked _that_ better. Just being with her, and touching her. I took off her bra slowly, and started running my tongue over her nipples. They became hard, and she started to moan. I gently pinched one of her hard nipples to see her reaction…

She moaned again, her eyes closing…

"That feels so good Emmett."

One of her legs wrapped around me, edging me closer to her. As I kissed her soft body her hand ran over my chest, then lower and lower. I was starting to get _very _hard – mostly because of the fact that her hand was at the front of my pants. She started to pull them down, fumbling a bit while she did it. I started to feel guilty… was I taking advantage of her? Did she actually _want_ this anymore, or…?

She had completely taken off my pants and I was left in my boxers. Her hands started to move _underneath_ them…which was when I stopped her. Her face was one of shock.

"Bella…are you sure we should do this?"

"Wh…what?" she looked absolutely _crushed_.

"It's just that you're REALLY drunk…are you sure you want this…after all that's happened?"

Bella started to cry – tears _streaming_ down her face.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry, you KNOW it isn't that I don't want to Bella."

"It's not that…I just…"

"Just what?"

"I just love you so much Emmett. And when I'm with you – I feel like that's okay. It's okay to be in love with you. But when I think about what happened…how much your family must hate me… what they must _think _of me… I don't know. I'm an idiot. I think I'm crying because I'm happy, but I'm too drunk to even tell."

But I'd stop listening about halfway through what she had said. I put my hand to her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"You love me?"

Bella laughed, wiping her eyes.

"Yes Emmett, I really do."

I leant forward and kissed her.

"Then that's all I need to know. That's all we need."

She looked uncertain, reaching up to touch my hand.

"You love me Bella, and I love you, and right now I really just want to throw you onto the bed and – "

Her hand covered my mouth, interrupting me. I raised my eyebrow, trying to convey confusion.

"So do it…" she told me with a smile.

And so I did.


End file.
